


Still Not Impressed

by norppie_is_canon



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gayness Everywhere, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont care i ship it, I just ship them okay?, I ship Charlie and J3T too, Just Sex, M/M, at least deuce was nice enough to bring some lube..., danny say hes not gay.... LIES, deuce is totally expirenced in this, i cant help it, im gonna get so much hate........, now im just rambling, porn just porn, this is actually based off a shitty gay bar i go to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~AU time!!!~</p><p>Danny has no idea who the fuck Deuce was until Charlie told him about the former lead singer on a "pizza night" with J3T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Um.... Yeah... I've been working on this while I'v been suspended from class.... I flipped out on a professor... Again...  
> But, yes, I wrote porn on my time-out.  
> My mom totally approves of her son spending his time like this!  
> What if H.U. was in a zombie apocalypse?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
> *flails happily at idea*
> 
> Enjoy~~~~~~~~~

The bar was just the type Danny expected Deuce to invite him to, grungy and kind of gross.  
There are thin, unkempt-haired girls dancing their asses off on poles that topped platforms.  
The only thing covering their tits and pussies were two X's and skimpy panties that were just weakly woven strings and bling-ish beads.  
Danny slumps in his seat, watching the sluts swing around the poles with their skinny legs flailing. Of course Deuce was late, Charlie told him this guy sucked ass at being on time. No fucking wonder this bitch got kicked out. How the fuck did he get set up with this faggot anyway? Oh, yeah, Charlie fucking Scene went on a date with Johnny mother fucking 3 Tears and Danny got to be a third wheel.  
Then Charlie decided to tell him about Deuce and set him up with this guy.  
Of course they think he's gay just because he wanted to tag along to get in on their pizza night, fuck if he knew it was a date.  
Seriously, who the hell would think J3T was gay for Charlie Scene? J3T is always calling people 'faggots 'n' shit'.

Danny lounges in the chair jacking around with his keys and pulling his swoopy hair out of his face, he should really cut that before Da Kurlzz takes scissors to it.  
Hands all of a sudden hold it back and pulling his keys out of his hands, "Sorry I'm late."

"'Bout time you got here, boy-." Danny trails off turning around.   
Now, let's get this straight. Danny is not gay, nor has he ever thought about fucking, or being fucked by, a guy. But, holy mother fuck, this guy?   
This guy was thin, tatted and rocking some ratty L.A. soup-neck tank.  
Danny on the other hand was sporting some gay ass scarf, a black tank, and a pair of dim sunglasses. He's probably nothing compared to this hunk. His junk looked like it was about to burst through his pants any second, too.

"So, uh, this was Mr. Scene's idea?" Says Deuce, the hat he's wearing, an L.A. one, too, drooping over his eyes.  
"Yeah. Dunno what the fuck he was thinking. I ain't fuckin' gay, anyways."  
Deuce almost looks put off, but smiles again saying, "Well, I'm sure I can get you half way." He clicks his tongue and pulls Danny out of the chair and out of the room of sluts.   
The room they ended up in wasn't much better, at least it was a bit quieter.  
Deuce closes the door behind them and Danny just looks around. It was like this room was made for a one night stand. An unmade bed was pressed to the wall to the right, a kick-out bed side table-nightstand thing, a dimmable light switch by the door and a curtained window.  
This is as bad as where The Funny Man takes bitches for a night out.

Hands are wrapped around him and grope at his junk. Danny raises his hands up in surprise and stares down at the hands feeling him up.  
Danny licks his lips, wondering if he'd be able to take control of the former lead singer. Worth a God damn, mother fucking try.

Danny spins around and shoves Deuce onto the bed, straddling him and shoving his mouth into his neck. Sucking as hard as he can, pressing his fingers into Deuce's shoulders and squeezing his hips with strong knees.  
"Jesus Christ, Danny! I thought you said you weren't gay." Deuce groans as Danny scrapes down his neck with his teeth.  
Deuce pulls at Danny's pants, finally unbuckling his belt and getting them off his body with little to no help from his replacement. He struggles his own pants down from under the heavier guy.   
Danny's still got his shirt on, but Deuce is intent on getting him completely naked, even though he can already see the handsome cock slightly hidden between them.  
Deuce wriggles the shirt up to Danny's head and eventually over it. It's followed by his own shirt, his hat had fallen off long ago.  
Deuce reaches down behind Danny, pressing his fingers between his ass cheeks.   
Danny growls and bites down on Deuce's collar bone and grabs his hand roughly.  
"Then at least let me touch some part of you, baby."  
"Ain't your fucking baby."  
Danny settles himself between Deuce's legs, "Doubting you were smart enough to bring any lube, huh?"  
"I'm not a complete fucking idiot despite what J Dog says." Deuce turn over and retrieves a little bottle out of his pants pocket and passes it to Danny, staying on his belly.

Danny sighs, well here goes nothing.   
He lubes up his fingers, it's warmed from being in the other man's pants, probably all day, too.  
He presses a finger at Deuce's asshole, letting it slide in. He feels his predecessor clench down on the digit and he pushes it in farther, wanting to see the reaction of the more expirienced man, in this field at least.

Deuce makes a squeaky, moaning sound as Danny adds another finger. He moves them around, pressing at the walls and pulling them apart with scissoring motions.   
Deuce make a high pitched yelp and freaks out Danny. Danny jumps a bit and pulls his fingers out, "You alright down there?"  
Deuce lets out a sigh, "Yeah, you wanna do that again or just get on with the fucking?"

Danny stares at the back of his head like he was looking at his eyes. He decides to be an ass and shove in three fingers at once, making Deuce buck his hips and grunt. He presses down on that one spot again, harder this time, stealing a heavy groan-ish, grunting, moan out of Deuce.  
He does it again twice only stop by Deuce's voice saying, "You keep that up and I'm gonna cum before you even get your dick in me." Deuce is lightly panting and Danny finds himself smiling slightly.  
He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets.

He lubes up his dick, stroking himself a few times, giving a twist to the head, his favorite thing to do to it. Danny licks his lips and lines himself up with Deuce's hole, pressing in. Not even slowly, just at a moderate pace, not waiting for Deuce's okay to start trusting.

He pushes his hips forward and pulls Deuce's hips harshly onto his cock. He lets out a grunt when Deuce tightens around him, groaning, his dick dripping onto the bed below.  
"Danny, fuck. Ah, God damn, boy. That's good. Hit that good spot again, c'mon!"  
Who knew he would be so talkitive durring sex.  
Danny angles himself in different ways trying to comply with Deuce's wishes of finding his prostate again.  
Finally when he does, he hits it with vigor and Deuce yells out some incoherent mumbo jumbo shit.  
Danny decides to keep thrusting into it, hard each time. Letting out grunts and groans while Deuce moans like a little bitch.   
"Aw, fuck! Shit, Danny, I'm gonna cum. Aw, shit!" Deuce lets out a shakey gasp and splatters the floral patterned with white.   
Danny continues to thrust into him and leans over the scrawny man, panting and gasping in his ear. His gut tightens and he throws in one more thrust before he cums in Deuce's ass, filling him up.  
Danny pulls out and sits behind Deuce, "Still not better than pussy."  
"Whatever." Deuce grumbles, flipping Danny off.


End file.
